


The One Time When Left Was Not Right

by Geisterschiff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Relationship Goals, Smitten Lance (Voltron), just get the right cup next time, kiss prompt, they both are tbh, warning for cursing i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 22:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15828096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisterschiff/pseuds/Geisterschiff
Summary: If old habits are good, don't ever break them. Or it will have consequences.Keith learns that first hand one morning when it's Lance's turn to get their coffees on the way to the uni. It takes just one coffee cup to make the morning sour, but a few kisses to make it better.





	The One Time When Left Was Not Right

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic for Ava, who requested "kiss when one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other one kisses their lips/nose/forehead" with klance. Hope you like it :)

Hunk had the tendency to call at the most inappropriate moments. Right when Lance entered the shower? Check. Right when Lance gave a presentation? Check. Right when Lance counted the correct amount for the ordered coffees in change? Yeah, he could check that one too now.  
  
The ringtone blasting from his pocket made Lance jump, and he cursed. He stared at the pile of coins on the counter, trying to grasp for the number he came to before Hunk called. Did he get to four dollars at least? The groan behind him slammed into his back and splashed annoyance across his skin.  
“Sorry, I-“  
“Five forty.” Bless the cashier for counting along. Lance shoved the rest of the coins towards him and finally fished the phone, which was still broadcasting through the whole coffee shop, out of his pocket. He was sure some of the people in the line actually celebrated when he stepped aside.  
“What is it, Hunk?” One glance at the large digital clock, and Lance was gnawing on his lips. The frustration of the others was more than justified. He had taken way too long, even for his own taste. And he knew what was coming – now from the phone and in a few minutes from Keith, who was waiting outside.  
“What is it you ask, Lance? Nothing much, just… there is this super not important collaborative test starting any second, which is cool, right, because me and Pidge are already waiting here. Except it’s a three people test and I don’t see our third person here yet. Where the hell are you Lance?”  
There it was. Lance winced. Pangs of guilt were definitely there, bumping higher each time Hunk’s voice climbed up an octave until louder became choked. The desperation trickled through the line, flooding Lance’s ear.  
“Hunk, chill.” Lance’s fingers bounced over the counter and his eyes jumped along with the barista’s movements. “Technically, I still have ten minutes.”  
“Technically, you’ve got only eight,” countered Pidge’s voice, muted by her distance from the phone.  
“Well, good morning to you too, dear Pidgeon.” Lance rolled his eyes and lifted himself up onto his toes. Where the hell were his coffees? Did it really took longer than usual or was it just the pressure of the upcoming test messing with his time perception? “Listen, we’re practically already there. I ‘ll just grab our coffees and-”  
“You are only at the coffee shop?” The distress in Hunk’s voice hit like an arrow.    
  
It wasn’t his fault waking up before Keith was so distracting. Alone the fact it was a twice a lifetime occurrence was overwhelming. So when his brain woke and cleared enough to register the soft snores next to him and the clinging hand around his waist, Lance had to. As silently as possible, he pushed his sleep mask up and cracked his eyes open.  
Keith was pretty, when he was awake. Asleep, he was divine.  
His features were relaxed. Thick bangs covered his eyes, and Lance wanted to reach out and check if they were still as soft as the night before. Just as soft as the skin of his cheeks Lance had properly pampered with a face mask and lotion. Shy sunlight and shadows cast by a curtain danced down his nose and splayed over his lips. Lance gulped. They were open for a fingernail to fit in between. Rosy and moist and inviting. And how could Lance ignore such a perfectly laid out invite?  
He scooted closer until the tips of their noses brushed. The kiss was right there, but he melted into the fairytale beauty for a few more tick-tocks.  
His eyes hung between Keith’s brows. On those little wrinkles that appeared when Lance blew his breath, spilling warmth over Keith’s face. He wanted to shift higher and kiss them away. Smooth them out with a tender brush of his lips. But that required too much movement. Too many possibilities for Keith to wake up. And Lance was dying to wake him up with a kiss. So he did.  
When Keith woke up, it was always with a snap. Lance wasn’t surprised it took less than ten seconds for Keith to kiss back. It radiated confidence. Determination. A clear goal. It still wasn’t more than a lazy slide of lips against lips. The wet echo of the kiss was almost deafening in the calm morning room. More so when Lance gasped. Shivered. Fingers curling into Keith’s chest. A hand slid up his spine and burned his skin like a fire poker.  
He scrambled to tangle his legs with Keith’s. Hook them around Keith’s thighs and pull himself closer. He clutched at Keith’s cheeks, lips and tongue trying to lure out a deeper kiss. His sleep mask was brushed off, but still tangled in his hair.  
Keith was gentle when he pushed him off. Much gentler than Lance’s whine. Lance’s eyes snapped open, tears burning in their corners.  
“What time is it?”  
“I don’t know,” was what Lance said. ‘I don’t care,’ was what he meant.  
Keith’s lids drooped a bit. Lance knew that look well, but hell if he cared right now. He stretched his neck to reach for Keith’s lips like a giraffe trying to get to the tastiest leaves. They were out of reach and shifted back.  
“Lance, aren’t we supposed to be somewhere?” It took a breath for the haze to clear.  
“Shit.”  
  
“Lance? Lance, are you listening? Lance!” Lance almost dropped his phone when he woke up from the daydream. His eyes caught on the two steaming cups on the counter and he cursed loud.  
“You promised to not be late.” Hunk poured more salt into the wound. His voice had decreased in volume, which was worse than when he doused Lance in his sarcasm from head to toe.  
“I know, Hunk, I know.” He wedged the phone between his shoulder and ear. “Look, I will be there in time.” Grabbed both of the cups. “I promise, ok?” And bolted.  
The door almost wasn’t big enough and the stumble almost cost him over five dollars. If it weren’t for his boyfriend waiting outside, who, with a startle in his eyes and an automatic reflex in his limbs, caught Lance in his arms.  
“Unless you can fly, Lance…”  
“What took you so long?” Keith mouthed, but Lance just shrugged and grinned in a way that would tell Keith not to inquire further. That there was a dumb reason he didn’t really want to hear. Keith rolled his eyes and grabbed the coffee from Lance’s left hand. He paused at the missing lid but that irritating grin was still there.  
“I will, if I have to.” Holding the phone back in his hand was so much more comfortable. “Do you forget, who I am? I can walk really fast.”  
  
They sped through the campus. Straight across the grass in the shortest way Lance’s brain calculated. As always, their steps were in perfect sync. At least until they were not.  
They passed the arch and the next step was done by Lance alone.  
Lance stopped as well and spun on his heel to look at Keith. His head cocked, brow crooked.  
Keith stood there frozen still. Eyes bulging out and almost spilling tears. The hand holding the coffee cup at his lips shivered. Too hot? No.  
‘The wrong cup,’ went through Lance’s mind and he bit down a snort as he watched Keith’s face scrunch. It was almost surreal how it folded into itself. Like a paper being crumpled in slow motion. It started on his nose. The tip climbed up and wrinkles cut deep into his skin. They curved up between his brows and pulled them in.  
“How can you even drink something like this?” Keith pressed the words through pursed lips. Spit them out and probably imagined it was the liquid he had just swallowed. He pulled the cup away from his mouth. Stretched his hand as far as his muscles allowed. His fingers twitched and if he could stretch them too without letting the cup fall, he would for sure. Anything to get it as far from his mouth as possible. He glared at the cup, and Lance could follow the exact moment a shiver cascaded down Keith’s back. And yet he held his hand still to not spill any of Lance’s coffee.  
  
It bloomed warm in Lance’s chest and little sparks skited over his skin. He moved to rescue Keith from the offending drink, but Keith’s tongue rolled out of his mouth and put the ‘disgusting’ written all over his face into bold font. Lance blinked and could not hold back anymore. His whole body quaked, one hand clutching the phone hard and the other spilling coffee all over his fingers.  
“Hey! You are spilling my coffee.” Keith pushed at him, but Lance was like a rock. Deep inside of Keith’s personal space. Doubled over with forehead settled on Keith’s shoulder. Keith’s fingers squeezed tight around his wrist, so no further coffee drop fell to the ground, as laugh still bubbled from between Lance’s lips. It came out in little spurts when he lifted his head.  
Lance stared at Keith’s beautiful face. Into the eyes that screamed confusion and onto the nose that was still scrunched up. His laugh melted into a smile, biting edges softening and warm.  
He closed his eyes and went for the nose first. Pressed his lips right between the brows. Right where the wrinkles were the deepest. Right where he wanted to kiss in the morning. He smoothed the skin out all the way to the tip of Keith’s nose.  
He went for the cup in his own hand next. Rolled the taste that was anything but what he liked around on his tongue. Wiggled his eyebrows when Keith lifted his.  
“What-”  
He went for the lips last and silenced the question. His tongue slipped into Keith’s mouth. Brought traces of warm liquid along, that splashed against Keith’s tongue. With his mouth filled, Keith gave only a gurgling gasp. Lance washed the unwelcome taste away and smiled when the distinct taste of Keith curled around his tongue.  
  
The remnants of the spilled coffee slid over his fingers and dripped onto the shaded cement. They have been almost overrun twice, at the awkward point just around the corner where they stood. Yet Lance didn’t break the kiss until Keith completely relaxed against him.  
“Better?” Keith’s cheeks had a pink tint, and his mouth stayed a tad open. Lance followed the tongue as it darted out to slip over the bottom lip. Keith’s lids dropped to half closed.  
“Yeah, much better.” Keith nodded and reached out to pull a tissue pack out of Lance’s pocket.  
“Sorry. I grabbed the cups without paying attention.” When either of them went to get their coffees, they carried their own in the right hand. It was an unspoken rule they never deviated from. So it was no wonder Keith went for the cup in Lance’s left.  
“It’s fine. It’s not going to kill me.” Keith shot him a look. The One that made Lance aware how deeper and deeper he was falling for his boyfriend every day. The surface of the tissue was rough, but the warmth of Keith’s skin seeped through as he mopped the spilled coffee off Lance’s hand.    
Only to have Lance spill some more when he surged forward to lean his forehead against Keith’s.  
“Idiot.” There was no bite in Keith’s words. His eyes bloomed all tender. Their coffee scented breaths mingled and so did their words.  
“Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Lance chuckled and pressed another kiss into Keith’s lips.  
  
“You are going to be so fucking late.” The kiss was cut short by Pidge’s voice thundering from the forgotten phone in Lance’s hand. He almost let it fall for the second time today. Lance stumbled back, cheeks radiating as if he and Keith were ten again and Lance’s mom caught them kissing behind the shed.  
“Shit. Don’t worry, we are almost there. Just keep the professor busy for two minutes, ok?” Lance pocketed his phone and downed half of the cup from Keith’s hand. No time to dawdle now, for real.  
“Hm, gotta run?” Keith cocked a brow at him and sipped what was left from his own coffee. It was like a switch that made them both laugh.  
“Yeah, we gotta.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come scream with me about Voltron or klance or anything really, you can do so on my [tumblr!](https://geisterwrites.tumblr.com/)


End file.
